The present invention relates to a sealing element for a fluidic connection in a fluidic device, in particular in a high performance liquid chromatography application.
In high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), a liquid has to be provided usually at a very controlled flow rate (e.g. in the range of μl to ml/min) and a high pressure (typically 20 to 100 MPa, 200 to 1.000 bar and beyond up to currently 200 MPa, 2.000 bar) at which compressibility of the liquid becomes noticeable.
For providing fluidic connections, tubular elements such as tubings are used. A typical tubular element used in a HPLC application is a glass capillary having an outer diameter of 1 millimeter or less.
Sealingly coupling a tubular element with a coupling element may be a complex task, in particular if the diameter of the tubular element is small or if the tubular element comprises a brittle material. Moreover, the sealed connection of the tubular element with the coupling element should have little or no dead volume and should not undergo “breathing”, where fluid enters/exits free spaces in the connection if the pressure changes.
WO 2005/084337 relates to connectors for tube assemblies and in particular to a self-setting high pressure fitting for creating a high pressure seal. The coupling element comprises a male sealing element having a first end, a second end and a longitudinal access extending between the first end and the second end, wherein the male sealing element has a generally cylindrical shape and wherein the first end defines a conical sealing surface, wherein the conical sealing surface has a mismatch angle to a female sealing element and wherein the female sealing element defines a complementary conical geometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,437 discloses a low pressure fitting wherein a ferrule has a cylindrical forward portion which is substantially wider than the diameter of a tubing. An end surface of this forward portion is configured to mate with and sealingly engage an end wall surrounding a port of a fluid conducting member. The ferrule is constructed of a resilient deformable plastic material.
Usually at least one of a handling of a sealing element or the manufacture of the sealing element requires complex actions.